Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The forgotten Kingdom
by Pyratha
Summary: When supposedly a human has been turned into a Pokémon, clichéy, however this one isn't exactly forgotten their memories entirelly, or facing some legendary, but a curse that could spread through the land! However, will they and his companion complete the King's wish? Or utterly fail in the end, with not to forget the brink of failing a war, and accidentally causing trouble a-long!
1. Chapter 1, The Utter Loss of One

**Chapter One—Utter loss of one**

* * *

The sounds of movement were erratic, rapid in succession, sounds of blades smashing upon each-other, or hitting the ground with a simple _'swoosh'_ , even heavy metal-clinking as a large figures had been there for ages, guarding a precious item or treasure, in a roaring tone beyond the steel-double doors, that had separated her and the unknown entity that was clashing-about with her guardian's that were ordered from the superior's royalty above her status, known as her family, though even if they're role was to keep her safe from anything, even the smallest mere threats, she knew that eventually that her time would come upon her, they just delayed that sadly, and putted themselves in a greater unknown risk. That was the destiny, forsaken in life, and that only, nothing else mattered exactly, soon enough a shriek, then another, and once more it happened, the **Guardian's** failed to _fulfill_ their duty to protect, hearing their tone and easily knowing what had happened.

They've failed simply, and soon enough, as she had went back to reality from the noises that plagued the area, screaming, yelling, and other frightening things outside in the village of Barbarians wanting her, and the throne, threatening the Kingdom itself, finally she spoke, and seemed to be talking to herself, in a smooth, calm soft motherly tone, ". . If only there was enough time to prepare and predict this, I could've sent you out more easily without getting you involved, sadly this is not our case. ." She had let out a quiet sight from between her cold lips, the room itself was seemingly normal, a fireplace against the wall, a red-velvet carpet going from the doors to the fireplace, that had been out for quiet sometime, banners in a evenly and cleanly manner was up against the walls, a symbol of a Golden Phoenix, overlapping two swords from behind it, making an 'X', the house too, built upon and against a mountain, in a small city called Korkia, in a rather large region that was currently at war, under siege, chaos. And surprisingly, someone else was their too, a youngster on the lap of her, a hybrid of a dog-an-fox. Rather confused and scared at the dire situation they have been placed upon, daring not to as look up at her, or at the double doors, that started to violently shake, locked early on as the battle started outside. Herself having a mixture of yellow dark-green covering her back and front, black skin, and bright-crimson tusks, a 'Haxirous' as they were referred, it spoke in a gentle, male, frightened-innocent tone, "B-big s-sis...? H-how come they w-want u-us? Exactly, w-we've never done a..anything wrong, r-right? O-or M-Madaore angered them, o-or l-lied to us that-" He was hushed quickly, by her gently patting his head and pressing a red claw against his lips, looking down and giving him a reassuring soft pleasant smile and a gentle shake of her head, "No-no-no, he wouldn't lie, endanger the Kingdom itself, or-You especially, I'm not sure how they found us out or want to go out upon us, but, it'll be fine within the end, and Sky? I want you to get out of it, you remember when we use to play hide n' seek in this place, a particular spot you always used?" She asked, seeing if he had remembered correctly and something, with a quick nod though tilting his head confusedly and pointing to the fireplace, an odd place, but could mean something.

"U-Uh huh, B-But w-what's this abo- O-Oh.. S-Sis y-you d-don't mean exactly.." He had already guessed what she wanted him to do, not get involved or harmed, "Mmh, always catching up on me easily, though remember Sky, _if those barbarian's find you._ Everything could be jeopardized, the kingdom itself gone, it's _my destiny_ to hold them away, not you, and nor' can I go with you, you must go. Please, _for Madaore and the Kingdom itself._ And promise me this one time, you won't look back and find _them,_ got it?" She raised a single crimson digit poking at the small Pokémon's black-canine nose, looking at him and moved it back, as what felt like minutes was a mere second of being pressured upon, before raising his own paw and pressing against hers, quickly she nodded her head, wrapping him in cloth, what a usual commoner in these lands wore, the time spent with him taking it slow was risking him to get caught already, but surprisingly the Barbarians hadn't figured out the doors lock mechanic, only seemingly getting more violent and loud-threats being called from it, as he had quickly got off her lap, going to the fireplace, the burnt out firewood in ashes underneath him, cold, as the moments were, pressing a paw up against the back-wall of the fireplace, surprisingly moving slowly back, as he had quickly ran inside, the stone-slab that was pushed back slammed back, without much words, being spoke, and sniffs and cries had been heard from him, as he entered the hidden tunnel, too small and not wide enough to fit her even.

She had moved her now dull-stare upon the metal-double doors, as they were quickly blasted upon and no longer there, just the large doors-frame where it was last, and they had been slammed upon the ground, a few feet away from her, sitting on the throne that was upon in the middle of the room, she stood up, not even flinching from the explosion of an entrance they made there, as someone or something strange had spoken upon from the dust and fog, hard to decipher what they even were and let-alone the figure itself, if it was even male or female, and having a rather mischievous nor' good tone to it, "Hwmpf, last time we let those pests get within our way, now.. Princess, I apologize for the late meeting and letting your _'Guardians'_ get within my way," Rolling it eyes sarcastically as it had kicked a squished steel-helmet towards her, some air-quotes could be imagined, the smells of blood and ashes made her feel nauseous, hitting the base of the throne and her stomach too, but she held back from throwing up as more Pokémon aside long it, a Garchomp, Zoroark, and a Manectric, it wore a black-long cloak, covering it entire body, whatever it was. Definitely wasn't a small threat, "So, tell me where exactly have you placed the young prince this time? Heh, and if you do come a-long politely, we might spare the leftovers what you call a village." It had said, giving a small snap, as they started to approach her, though she shook her head, clenching her claws into a fist of silent anger. "Alas, finally my destiny is here, C, I've been awaiting this arrival for quite some time." She was indeed nervous, angry too, referring the strange-leader as C, not much was known about them even their name, or if it was just a-part of it, and if they were the leader of all of this. But only one thing mattered, if she got to see her family again, the Kingdom too within good shape, and the small brother, she considered family too, even if he had been adopted, to be gone and no longer see them once more, would be tragic and worry-some not knowing what would happen to them, or if it would be the last glimpse of them, even if she were to die in-front of them, she'd be happy, knowing they could go on without her, and have the Kingdom live on.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with someone...** As a particular Pokémon was going through the dark tunnel, with tears upon his eyes, crying out and sniffles, trying to get through the dark and quiet tunnel, not knowing how long the endless tunnel went on and only seemed to be an endless void that he walked towards, wearing the cloth that covered his own body, as it seemed endless and this fate was more worse, as he went on, maybe minutes, to hours.. He couldn't tell, but he noticed something a-long the way, crystals embedded into the wall, dimly glowing and giving the passageway dim lightening, he couldn't contain himself much longer, and broke down more there, "W..why u-us..? W-What d..did we do wrong? W-we did nothing h-hostile or threaten them! T-they a-attacked us a-and continue without much thought or reason! E-even as we t-tried to do peaceful m-methods still!" He had barked at himself angrily, throwing himself against the walls too, getting some scratches and his fur ruffled, he thought to himself and tried figuring out why this was happening in the first place and how come he promised to his older sister, 'M-Maybe.. I-If I go back... I-I can t-trade myself in s-so she can b-be rescued and saved from those weirdo's!' He thought to himself a bit happily in the dull quiet, though he soon realized he broke the promise, nor' wanted to endanger anyone else, as he had continued to go down the endless dark, he soon came to an end, reaching an opening, the area was more bigger hollowed out and the place was filled with crystals, brightened and glowing ones, with mixtures of color's never seen before his eyes, and one larger from the rest, all he had to do was go down the middle. Deciding to calm his anger or attempt anyways, knowing he'd never want to break the promise and jeopardize the kingdom even more, he pressed a blue-forepaws and his forehead against it too, with a final though. 'M-maybe.. J-Just maybe.. B-But what makes me more important than the rest, to be capture and obtained?' Asking once more to himself, again, and as he did. The large crystal reacted, brightening more than ever, he swore he could hear a _voice_ from behind him maybe? But he couldn't think properly, panicking and frightened, or hear as good for some odd reason either, and he soon fell unconscious there..

 **Within Temporal Tower** , a Pokémon with mainly blue fur, a black torso and legs standing at 2'05" was up against the wall, trying to stand up correctly, while being inside a rather large room, having scratches, bruises all over their body, having dirt in their fur too especially even blood having been oozing slowly out from a small gash on their palm in other areas as well, having not remembered getting there at all, even awakening, and some memories of the past being rather fuzzy too, and confused why exactly there was a large blue-green bell, two arms out, hallowed body there as it was across the room smashed against the wall roughly, showing a bit of a crack too, the ground itself was made of entirely stone, he assumed, brown, but felt relatively smooth, and the walls made up of stone, cracks in itself however, seemingly had better days perhaps when it was create, however he just had a simple mere question, he thought out loud, " _W-Where_ t-though _I-I..?_ A-And why is they' a _weird b-bell_ doing here?.."

* * *

Author notes?: Who is our protagonist, the leader of the vile Barbarians, this strange new land and this mysterious Kingdom? Find out maybe next time! And any criticism is welcome, and well ideas and such, never did a fighting scene either, maybe might do one of those? Also I choose Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorer of skys, etc. Since it was the first one I beated.

Also Pokémon doesn't belong to me, it does to Nintendo. Only the characters are mine, I guess? And suggestions/ideas are welcome too!

Nor' do I own the art of the story, credits to the original owner and if they wish me to no longer use it, contact me


	2. Chapter 2, A Time Guardian

**Chapter Two—A Time Guardian**

 _A 'few' minutes ago._

* * *

Pain. All they could feel was pain, a few scratches and bruises, body aching wanting rest and to just stay there no matter what the current situation was at, but they knew something was wrong immediately when they regained consciousness, everything, new things, assets and even less clothing, height, weight, and other things that they could just point out... Something wrapped around their neck with a somewhat soft texture, with, and how cold the air felt, slowly managing to get up finally.

But they instantly fell to the floor, using their hands-Wait what? Instead of human hands, as they had suspected, there was only forepaws, being blue and having bumps upon the back of its forepaws, three digits, and conveniently a small gentle pond of water that was in the room, they had managed to sat up, looking down at it to get a view of themselves, finally something to at least clear up what's happening, when they finally did see, it made them shudder and confused only more,

"W-What..? N-Nonsense it cannot b-be, a-and w-why thou' a.. _Blue-painted d-dog_?" They had tilted their head softly, and the clear reflection did the exact same, seeing a black 'Mask', light-hazel eyes oddly, mostly noticing his body was light-blue, black torso and legs, ears too? That were rather floppy and attached to the side of his head, a black-charcoal, "P-Perhaps I must b-be within a c-comma.. O-Or asleep! C-Certainly. B-But why this place and why it must appear familiar? E-even m-my accent changed!" The small blue, Aura Pokémon spoke to himself, more confident and less afraid, knowing it had to be a _dream_ "Mmwh, what was thy' species, again... Ah! A Riolu, even though tis' not my favorable Pokémon. But I will need to see upon this mysterious and dangerous-looking baffling place." They finally looked around the room, brown stone was the floor, and stone entirely of the walls around him, the room wasn't that small, and was oddly empty, getting slowly up and looking what was hanging from his neck, and what was this odd smooth-cloth that wrapped around a certain spot.

A satchel, leaking a liquid, peering inside was a cracked flask, made of steel and leaking out fresh water, makes sense why it appeared wet and the puddle was there too.

Surprisingly, only thing was inside is a torch, sadly nothing to light it, luckily, with however nothing special about it, maybe made of leather, hard to tell, and a cloth wrapped around his palm, and being rather lengthy to go up to his shoulder, being made of velvet? Or silk, he'd find out more thing's later, if he can and noticed how it had a bright-crimson tint to it, once he had gained enough courage, he slowly stood up on his hind-legs, examining more of himself curiously, "Seems too realistic to thy'.." As he had decided to take off the cloth, and wear it around his neck and body, too cold to bear the strange places temperature, and having heard a roar of a beast! Suddenly in the distance, making him quickly head to it, the only exit out of the room was a dark hallway, even if it was a dream, he was eager to explore and possibly himself killed, as he went down the dark hallway, his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness, and wondering why exactly there was some dim lighting in the previous room, excitement and the burning sensation to explore fueled him, even if he didn't know what lied ahead.

* * *

As two particular Pokémon, a fully evolved Vaporeon and Luxio, were sticking together, going through a certain tower as well, having encountered a Bronzong, the annoying duel-type of Psychic-Steel, and bulky not to mention it was annoying the two, having accidentally came across it in the darkness, having dispatched of it quickly however, Cady, being a Vaporeon was quickly freezing it in place, despite it gently levitating a mere inch or two from the ground, letting out the cold-harsh energy from her mouth, "Star! Didn't you state you've already surveyed the area before leading us to the Diagla?" The female Vaporeon had said, in a bit of annoyed tone, "Well excuusse me, princess~! I technically didn't recall a Bronzong _getting_ here." He had said sarcastically and rolled his eyes, getting close up to it, electricity showing up at his sharp-claws, crackling softly before booming and releasing around him, which was distant enough for the Water-type to not be harmed.

The large green-blue bell roaring out, barely able to react, and slamming into the floors wall, making a crater impact lightly, and cracking the ice around its steel-body and definitely fainting from the duo-attack, as they casually left the room, from a split path, taking the left one, as the Luxio's tail was a small enough light source to guide them, "Uhm.. Why exactly did Dialga recall us here? He wants to join the team again, or what?" Cady had asked, curiously yet confused, getting a quick answer. "Well, if you read the letter, he wanted us to investigate an anomaly or something, he sensed, that might disturb the time-gears again, which is surprising actually, and he might need my Dimensional Scream... And wonder if it's Dusknoir again." He said somewhat paranoid, and looking back at her, as the continued to step towards the end of the hallway, ahead there was stone stairs, a few feet away in the empty room, going upwards, leading to where Diagla laid and light showering from above from the Dungeon.

As once they had stopped, and the Vaporeon was about to ask something else, she was stopped, after hearing something in the distance, gentle footsteps going towards them, and one thing she hadn't heard at all exactly in the Temporals spire was footsteps, since there was only Pokémon that either hovered or flew, and it was sprinting too, both looking back. "Star? I think someone else is here too?" Saying in a nervous tone.

When figure was going towards the bright light, heading to it excitedly, finally finding a way out of this confusing mess, and hoping to find the exit, running even on the toes, finding that it was much easier after catching their breath, however they soon stopped, and only walked slowly before seeing two other figures was ahead, and blocking the path too.

A quadruped feline, the tail was mostly what was odd about it, a star-figure, the colors of blue and black was covering most of its fur, front-half mostly blue, and hindquarters black, a tuft and fluff-looking mane, somewhat of a hybrid a lion too, another quadruped, aquatic light blue, and dark-blue going down its ridge, though the figure tried recalling its species names and was surprised to find others in this weird place, and it was rather awkward, the two veteran Dungeon Explorers meeting someone else in a forbidden land, especially considering the fact it was surpassingly a young Riolu! Looking bruised up, and dirty too, the Luxio quickly was closed up upon before he even noticed, surprised and staying quiet, not sure if they were hostile or not, and the same going for the other two. "Interesting, you don't seem hostile or have that crazy-look within your eyes, say kid? How did you even get here? Did Larpras or Dialga sent you? And not to mention, make it alone this far, or you followed us somehow?" The male Luxio asked aggressively and paranoid of their presence, examining him there, head-to-toe, and going around him, "Hold on Star, maybe. Uh, they're lost? They look to frightened and weak to exactly even make it up here, this far on _**Temporal Tower,**_ " She said, trying to reassure her partner and dragging him back by the scruff, with a single paw.

The male Riolu was confused and rather surprised, he can re-call that place now, and why it seemed familiar, **Temporal Tower!** Was he really having a dream upon a video-game? It seemed strange, but did make sense from why it seemed weird to awaken in a room alone, nowhere else, but he decided to play a-long, he quickly wanted to make up a backstory and everything, but first he decided to answer and come up with a fake name, using his original would be risky, 'Reynard' it was, as his lips moved to speak, "Thy' has been indeed called upon here, however, the assistance of who has helped me reach here, but to remain a secret. Pleasure to meet you two, thy' name is.. Azel, from the _Kingdom of Astardon_ , a forgotten land in trouble, and acting as behalf as an ambassador from the king." He said with a soft smile, however, he was indeed nervous from the two being here, and randomly conjuring thinking up of a Kingdom and not to mention forgetting what continents there was within the large world. "I do indeed apologize for being ruffled and uncleansed at the moment, I encountered some trouble a-long my way," He moved half of his torso down, bowing to the two

Both had been rather surprised, one, that there was a Kingdom been forgotten and he was an ambassador! While they could be in _deep trouble_ if anyone else had found out the rude impression they done, the accent did sound _genuinely old_ and was some evidence to prove the Kingdom was maybe isolated, either that or they never had heard of it before, maybe war could happen!

Despite that sounding quite too dramatic, perhaps, and that there was another Pokémon that was allowed and called upon here like them, not to mention it wasn't only Larpras that knew how to get here, as the Aquatic-female spoken up. "A-Ah, a Kingdom, king too? U-um, we do apologize for our rude and strange b-behavior, sorry for my partners rude impression," She said jabbing at him at the side, with a paw, as she continued "Just always paranoid, a-and I am Cady! A-And my partners Star, we never really knew anyone else was here, t-though we can make it up back at Treasure town, if you know where it is? You seem injured also, we can patch you up there too." She pointed at the cloth that was wrapped around his palm and going to his shoulder, assuming it was some sort of injury obtained, and how a small scruff of hair was on top of his head too, as the now guilty feeling Star was about to speak up, he was cut off from the Riolu, saying in a friendly tone, and warm smile, "Tis' fine! I presume that's what the greeting is for everyone here? And I'll be shortly arriving, after a nap for a mere moment or two, best not to keep the Warden of Time not awaiting, yes?" He pointed out, trying to make them remember their current important objective.

The reminder worked, both nodded and quickly headed up the stairs, realizing if they were late and talking to the new friend was in-fact going to make Dialga impatient and not wanting to keep their mind off the new anomaly or what'll threaten the Time gears this time, as they left quickly, as 'Azel' or Reynard waved them off, and soon enough was left alone. Sighing out and leaning up against the wall once more, thinking how he could get back to Treasure Town, and thought up of something rather crazy, but it was his only shot.

He unwrapped the large 'cloth' that was around his shoulder and palm, turning it inside out first, then warped it around his whole body around it, not wanting to risk being caught and ruin his first impression upon the two, he was going to do it, he was going, after gaining enough confidence, he left the Dungeon finally.

* * *

When Star and Cady finally left the Dungeon and their new pal behind, Dialga was awaiting there surprisingly, laying at the floor, seemingly they've already lost patience and quickly arise from the ground, speaking in the usual masculine tone, speaking up, with a booming voice, "Finally! You two have arrived, I thought I wouldn't see Arceuse's daylight by the time you two came here, what took you such a long time?" 'He' despite having no gender oddly did sound male, "W-We well.. U-Uh, meet someone new, and had to apologize to them for _our_ rude behavior, t-though what concerns you Dialga?" Star spoke up there, Cady however stayed quiet, jabbing at the Luxio again, wanting to hear out and take notes, but having whispered into his ear, while holding a familiar metal flask, broken though with a hole at the bottom, "Uhm, I think that Azel person dropped this earlier, Star. Remember to give it to them when we see them at the town." She said quietly and gave it to him, since he was the only one that carried a small bag, since they've were much weaker when they first entering this Tower, not needing to carry everything with them on this Journey.

As he had casually grabbed the metal broken flask, and opened the satchel, however, everything seemed to stop? This seemed quite familiar, and he quickly recalled what exactly he was feeling, a Dimensional Scream! However, this one seemed stronger then ones he felt before! In the past, a cloaked figure, taller and was on top of a pillar that wasn't destroyed, threatening for Dialga to open a tear within time, as it progressed, it seemed faster than anything he saw, or can exactly predict and... Before he can see the rest, it was only a fuzz, before he felt himself getting a headache, rubbing a paw at his forehead.

Dialga seemed to sense something from the Luxio, as he had spoken in a stirn voice, "Star. I had felt something dangerous coming nearby, did you have sense it too? And what was your vision?" He asked, looking around the pillars and sky, sensing something, "Who else is here?! To dare trespass upon my land and dare threaten time itself while I am here!" He roared out, as he noticed something upon a pillar, rather taller then the Riolu noticeably, and covered in a cloak, at the entrance where the Mystery Dungeon's exit laid. As it spoke, in a mischievous voice giggling, "Ohohoho, a Time Guardian? Scary! I didn't suspect this to be filled with someone _actually_ guarding it, must be pretty lonely! So I decided to visit! And you two have some good loot upon you lads!" Pointing at Star and Cady, both having not somehow realized, but the seeds that they've collected upon the Dungeon was gone! And even some Poké! As he snarled out at the mischievous stranger, "I knew I couldn't have trusted that damned strange _Riolu!_ I had it in my guts and feeling he was after the Time Gears! And give our items back and surrender! Or you'll be regretting messing with us!"

While Cady on the other hand was surprised, not suspecting it could've been him exactly, or a Dimensional Scream to happen so early upon them, "A-Azel?! H-How c-could you! W-We thought you were on our side!"

"Huh? Azel? Ooohh, hehe, you mean that silly Riolu that's back at Treasure Town, I'm not them, and besides, they're very valuable with some of the world's greatest and secrets I've heard up of yet~! And I'm surprised you hadn't seen through that disguise either~" Giggling out only more then, before she spoke again, "Now now, I might not take a Time Gear, ifff..~ You open up a Time Rift at Treasure town, or near it, try anything funny, and I'm sure you'll have a fun time with my _'friends'_ here, they're just too shy at the moment, including at Treasure Town, if they don't see me very soon~" They threatened, and gave out a soft laugh, "You think I wouldn't go alone right?" The threat did sound real, and the sounds of wind had howled through the top of the tower there, as the Guardian of Time started to burst, "Humorous! You think I would believe such lies at all? And how can exactly we even take your word, I didn't hear even a single noise then either if your 'allies' are here!"

The cloaked figure seemed annoyed, and one can imagine them rolling their eyes, "And how exactly are you isn't Illusionist as myself able to do such a thing, and how else was I able to be a Riolu, nor' am I that small as one. Besides, I can tell you much more private info if you'd wish. Such as the human world, Cady unable to enter the Guild at first until meeting you, when you ended up on that beach meeting Cady, defeating Darkrai, beating the other guild members during graduation, being reunited when you fixed the timeline, and much more~! Star, wouldn't you want to listen to it? After all, you seem to be forgetting you were once human." They scolded.

They seemed pretty knowledgeable of the two, and perhaps even others as well, concerning glances were given against each other, before Dalga responded, "..Very well, if you are much of a threat, and do know much upon us, I'll let you leave, empty-pawed however." As soon enough he sighed out, with a soft stomp in anger, and surprisingly, a shred or ripple within the fabric of time itself, like a piece of paper was what made their reality, and the sight of a Town within the distance, while being on a far away while made it clear where it was, "Ah! Goody, good, maybe I'll leave you alone for some time, until then ta ta!" A quick quiet nibble could be heard, and within an instant, they were a mere blur! And quickly gone too, from where they stood, the sound of glass shattering behind Dagla was surprising, and soon enough, they had been gone!

The Time Ripple couldn't sustain, and without the one of the Time Gears, and closed behind quickly, the figure used a darn Quick Seed or more! Faster than even Dagla could predict, which they were about to stomp upon the approaching foe but failed. And even a booming Roar! As time itself were sentient and able to give wraith upon others, knowing it would hit them no matter what, even if it would hit the other two, he knew they could stand a hit.

* * *

While with Reynard they were overjoyed that they had finished up the mission as they wanted too, using Geo Pebbles to make their height appear taller, then usual, and throwing them off with it, even, deciding to take the Time Gear either way, if they were being tricked by the legendary, and putting it into their satchel, cheering upon themselves, as they sat on the hill. "T'was simpler to triumph then expected! Though when thy' dream be finally over...?" They muttered quietly, before collapsing upon the dirt-floor, having been obviously using their energy to dash and steal the Time Gear, and even taking a mere hit, their body had limits, and even had bruises, and leaking out more blood from their waist and palm again once more.

* * *

Author Notes?: Please do note this is my first ever Mystery Dungeon fanfic, and uh, also looking for someone to perhaps help me upon with creating the world more and editing too, maybe.


	3. Chapter 3, Aid from a Stranger

**Chapter Three—Aid from a Stranger**

* * *

Winter, out of all the places and seasons it had to be, it had to be a Wintery Wonderland currently, and why exactly where they going down the snowy path? As large Pine-trees went down along with them, towering above even the clouds too, a grey-tint of charcoal and rather large too, and gentle snowflakes falling upon the ground, as the Riolu shivered greatly, and where are they again, they forgot nor' could recall this place at all, and getting here really, just suddenly finding themselves here, and what was with this feminine Dinosaur, with tusks straight protruding from the sides of its mouth, gray-ish green pale, and a small tail, even a horn on top of its head too, 'An, Axew?' He thought to himself, and she wore a light-blue scarf, and not as cold as they were surprisingly, walking aside with him

"So! Reynard, how far until you think we'll reach camp again? I thought there would any Aspear berries or anything we could find, near that frozen river, even uh, searching other Pokémons's den, but I think we'll need to go out on an empty stomach.. Again, and I feel too hungry to go on now, I'd rather go back to the mountain, and stay there forever.." She had started off happily chirping, though seemed to be quite hungry, from her stomach growling and her sighing out too, even skinny.

Raised flags and questions brought up on his mind, how did she know his name, who are they? And did he get caught and already was sent off somewhere, but she seemed too friendly and young to even be a guard escorting her, "Well.. I mean it could get worse? And c'mon, I thought we both agreed to fulfil our dreams no matter what the cost is and continue onwards even if we have to face the largest Charizard or guards, even the King! Besides, we both know we can't go back and promised to never look back either, remember? And " He felt himself respond, even though strangely enough, he didn't know what was going on, and didn't say it himself, unless.. It was a dream? Inside another perhaps, this felt too weird however, even if it played itself.

"I, suppose.. Heh, thanks Reynard, for cheering me up, but how long do you think until the storm arrives? E-" Before she could continue her sentence suddenly a loud-booming voice could be heard, and the sound of flames loudly crackling through the air, and even the temperature of the cold weather shifted, he had quickly upon his instincts' to roll aside and away, a burst of flames scorched upon the earth and the snowy path going down it too, and surprised from the range of the firey-flamethrower and how it almost engulfed him where he was walking, luckily and purposely his friend was unharmed, revealing a gravel trail, both stopping,

"Halt false Messiah! You've ran too far upon this sacred land and have been bringing trouble, even claiming to assist us! However, we both know the King has already found him, and they were much more co-operative then you are, such a trickster was pointed out easily, so citizen! Step a-side and _us handle him_." Looking back to the figure who had most likely released the surprise attack on them, was a Fox, bright orange, Nine-tails swaying behind it, the name of itself too, and aside with Gengar on their left, crossing their arms, rolling their eyes, and Medicham on the right, as the mischievous Ghost-type spoke, "Bla, bla, bla, we get it Stao, and so, do they; can't we get this over with? They already look weak enough to take out." While with the Axew was looking back at the guards and noticed already that ahead there was a towering Machamp, that came out from the trees that were aside the trail, and soon enough, realizing that they were indeed surrounded, possibly more hidden within the trees or above even. And luckily both the Ninetails and Gengar started to bicker at the other, and argued, the Pokémon surrounding however sighed out, and just awaited for their commander to be finished up.

While the Riolu had gotten up, examining for an exit, both of the two partners however backed up against each-other, and she had started to whisper to him, "Hey Reynard, I didn't realize you had friends that were trailing us up here, you better explain what had happened, and also remember when I said my father was a curious about seeds and a breeder of them?" Which was rather strange to bring up the subject at hand and he had nodded his head softly without a word, "Well uhm, you owe me a-lot of Poké and gardening tools too, once we get out of this, and close your eyes for a few seconds," She had slowly reached to her scarf, that was wrapped around her neck, and got out a seed that was hidden in it, grey-dull looking, and rather warm in her three-digits, and had grabbed his palm, then proceeded to apply pressure to it, crushing it quickly, causing a bright light to emit from it, blinding everything around the place, and lighting up the dim forest, as she quickly ran dragging the blinded Riolu behind him, and had slidded underneath the Machamp's legs, quickly evading the two, and soon enough he remembered her name! "E-emarld hold on, I-I'm not as fast as you!" As he called her name out, and went down the path with her, though he felt his whole body being enveloped in a warmth feeling, and everything was getting fuzzy now.

* * *

His eyes shot up quickly open, and he had gasped out, his body felt more better and refreshed then earlier, though it was a _dream,_ but exactly where was he now? He rubbed his eyes together, with his palms, looking around the surrounding's, soon his vision was regained, wood was the walls, the ceiling and the floor itself, he was lying on a comfortable stack of hay, up against the wall, and there was a fireplace in-front of him, an empty door-frame was aside it to the left, and he realized what was the warmth feeling, not the fireplace, that was currently active and crackling softly, but a feeling of warm wool? As a voice spoke, and he looked to his left the side of his body was being pressed against it, "Ah! I thought you'd never awaken, I'm glad to have finally awaken you, you've been out like a Charmander whose tail gone out!" Looking up revealed a fluffy Pokémon, no wait, a Flaaffy, the wool around its neck was pressing against his body, more ontop of its head and a pink body, with a tail and a orb at the end, a pattern of black lines upon it too, and smiling softly at him, with light-blue eyes, "Don't worry dear! I've already ran out of electricity some time ago, getting through a forest, and I'm surprised to be up still, though why exactly where you passed out and injured at that hill I found you at?"

She questioned, tilting her head, and as he was going to respond opening his mouth, nothing came out, but a raspy voice, and he realized something, he hadn't ate anything in.. How long? Maybe a day or so, since he _did_ faint afterwards from what occurred at **Temporal Tower,** not to mention his throat felt dried out too. "Oh, deary-deary, seems like you've gotten through it too? No worries, I have some tea that'll help and some berries." She left his side quickly, going out of the room, leaving the Riolu be alone, and recollect what had happened, still wearing his cloak and leather-satchel too, and opening it and peeking inside, the only thing left was that Time Gear he stole earlier, and a small berry that he somehow didn't notice, not including the torch however, a Cheri berry, bright red, and quickly eating it, despite himself getting some of the juices upon his maw, wiping it away.

As she had entered back, carrying a wooden tray, that had some Oran berries, and a wooden mug with it too, humming to herself quietly, and getting back to his side once more, "Here you go~! And do note, that this is for free, since a Doctor should always help those within need, even when traveling and exploring~" She chirped, and had set it on his lap, and had sat back and waited for him to finish, up, which he did within a few short minutes, and she spoke again, "So deary? I've got someone knocking upon the door earlier, and said they were looking for a Riolu, or anyone suspicous, and seemed to be a part of a Guild at a town, did you get yourself in trouble perhaps? Or I mistaken? Since they are in the next room."

Trouble, always seemed to follow him and somehow, he had been stumbled upon by the Guild, and tried speaking up finally. "..How shall thou' be in trouble, if I got arrived here through a hazardous forest? I ." Responding back, doing that normal voice at the Tower certainly strained his voice oddly, and was hard to even get out of this odd-ancient accent, but he spoke.

"Oh? Hehe, you seem to be from somewhere I might know, buutt been too long since I've heard a youngster speak of that tone, and maybe I should try it too." She seemed too cheery and friendly to really be asking much questions, "Also I'll need to call those guild members now, he's awakened! You may come inside now." She had said, not giving him much of an option, but to respond, and needing to hide the Time Gear, he sneakily took it out, and had pushed it inside the hay stack he laid on, sitting up, being quite nervous now to face the Guild.

A familiar Luxio, Vaporeon, had stepped inside first, going in-front of the Riolu, "So where do we exactly begin our questioning? Hwmm, ah, here's a simple one, how did you get to **Temporal Tower** and why did you _follow_ us, and a most important one.. Where's the Time Gear? Thief, and don't go try running again, we have others waiting outside and around the house." Spoke out the Luxio, hissing at it in a threatening manner.

* * *

Author Notes: Whoops! Sorry for the delay, life's busy, as the usual, and I'll try keeping up the large quantity of words per' chapter!


	4. Chapter 4, Interrogation & The Doc

**Chapter Four—Interrogation & Doc**

* * *

His luck always seemed to be diminished and random at times like usual, the Riolu basically up against two Pro Guild-members, sitting in-front of him, he didn't exactly have much of a choice or couldn't do much against the two, he was cornered, and he felt nervous and hated the feeling, the question's made enough to start to sweat, and he couldn't do much, only perhaps just make the truth unclear, and speaking up in a normal tone, hoping to not act or say anything suspicious, "Time Gear? I say I wouldn't wish to convey havoc a-long in this world, anywhere exactly, why thy' suspicious? I'm quite confuse thy' two convict me of crimes, and I indeed have knowledge of that Tower, however, I am unable to reach it, or would want to even traverse." He did honestly didn't wish to well, petrify the whole planet at all, or bring trouble, keeping his answers not too clarified or cleared, and been confused himself why he was brought there in the first place, and realizing his mistake of knowing how to get to the **Tower** was a _grave_ mistake, _only bringing more_ question's.

The Luxio quickly having taken advantage of this before he could even respond, "That's good enough to bring him to the Sheriff, right Cady? So, come on now, we'll be escorting you to him, and we'll figure out if Dusknoir had sent you or not." Having quickly already ruled out that he was sent from the future or something else, the Eeveelution disliking how they assumed he was going after the Time Gears, or one, but it was for the planet, which the Riolu had sighed out softly in defeat, standing up, before being shoved back however, "Sorry darling! But as a doctor, I must refuse greatly! He stay's here completely, until he recovers, no exceptions or excuses!" She said, less friendly, and having stood in front of him, with her small arms crossed, which brought the attention of the two-Hero Pokémon. "Wha-? But he's a criminal and could cause the world to be petrified! And he has a Time Gear somewhere!" They countered, though the Flaaffy hadn't moved at all, and with the Vaporeon finally speaking, "Uhm, he is correct, and we shouldn't waste much time either, but why defend him? You two know eachother or?" She questioned mostly upon their relationship.

"As a Doctor I must've not allowed a single one of my patients to leave without being rested, and watched over, by me. Worlds dangerous criminal or not, I shall not allow anyone or anything to happen to them, a true doctor is to heal anyone in need, regardless if awarded or not, and I will not let any silly beliefs, make me handover anyone or anything! And why assume this young Youngster can even destroy or bring _trouble?_ " The small but fluffy Pokémon had ranted within anger, looking down at the two. "But despite not knowing this stranger, I have do not think he cannot do it all by himself, and cause such boiling of chaos."

The Luxio was mostly seemingly annoyed by this, even though she was correct, but putting the world in danger for the health of this Riolu seemed silly, and weird that she took a non-movable neutral point, "..We'll be back then, for him, though, within a two days, if we notice him out of the house or you, we'll be taking him for ourselves. And also, don't think you're off the hook just because your bed-ridden." Snarled the Luxio, before having quickly left the room and the cabin too, with the feminine partner, who had only waved at them softly, and once they were gone, the female Flaaffy sighed out softly and had then fell aside on the bed with the Riolu. "Mmh, oh deary-deary. That was a close one, especially since I'm feeling quite tired from all of this, say, what's your name, if I deserve such honor, and I don't really think you'd do such a thing, and they did not have any evidence either"

His name, he wasn't exactly sure if he should give her his name, but he was saved from those two from her, and didn't question him much oddly, ".. I go by Reynard, I guess, tis' confusing for you to risk helping me, and arguing with those two, but they might label you too as a criminal." Having pointed out, though they had shrugged, "Mmh, well it's my job still as a doctor, and I'll be fine deary. My name is Vivian!" Chirping out softly with a smile, and having then quickly leaned up against the Riolu, and snoring out with her eyes closed, passing out without much of a warning, probably exhausted from going through that forest she mentioned, and rest did indeed sound nice, following after her

* * *

East from the entire town, through a grass plains valley, leading up to the Shaymin Village, and Sky Peak, miles away from it, a large Tavern was built a-long the road, at the half-way point, the road leading to the village, to act as a resting point and probably to gain large amounts of Poké easily from travelers, and some of the natives too, built mainly of wood, and stone, going up two-story's high, the roof covered in large amounts of snow, and having snowed heavily up on the mountain, the sky was covered in puffy-grey clouds, keeping away the sun too!

As a Audino had opened up the door, and entered, not wearing anything surprisingly, only carrying a large bag with them, and her fur and more bright and colorful body, that most Audinos had was more light, humming to herself softly, bringing the attention of a working Timburr behind the counter of the Tavern, front of it had stools which she had quickly headed to and sat up on, hearing the sound of the wooden door opening and closing behind, though they were currently cleaning up a mug with a dripping cloth as they had their eyes closed, multiple wooden tables, chairs, other Pokémon were inside, the place seemingly packed, drinking away with wooden mugs, and hearty laughing could be heard, the place was rather more larger inside, even a stage to the left of it, as singing played inside the booming active Tavern, in the distant and a staircase leading up and down too, perhaps even able to fit a Charizard!

"Welcome to the Braixen's Brew! How may we help you today? Directions, a bed, or food, even certain ales or drinks? What we have currently we may serve to you!" They had opened a single eye seeing whoever it was, that entered, "Oh! Welcome Doc! Didn't know it was you, been sometime we've seen you around, what brings you here?" She asked, tilting her head softly, as the Audino spoke out softly, seemingly soundly childish, "Just checking what's new on the wanted poster! I'm curious to see what you have now, and also I'll have some Oran juice!" She said somewhat cheerfully.

Placing the bag, which was rather large, noticeably, on the counter, and opening it, revealing around what could be estimated about, six-thousand Poké?, a few evolutionar stones even. Which brought the eyes of customers and some other workers around,

"I had some free-time! So I decided to go on a few missions! Been too long since I've been in one, but uh, sorry if this isn't enough for the last events that occurred, I can do more, if you'd like?.." Recalling such events, involving a Charizard and it being slammed into the Tavern, and having pushed it towards the Timburr, which theirs eyes seemingly glowed like stars, happiness really. at the sight of the large Poké presented, "Nonsense! This seems like overpay! But the next few times you visit, including right now, it'll be on the house!" She said, before having carried it eagerly, heading to the back of the Tavern, "Pala get her some of our best Oran berries please!" She said to the Politoad, as she passed one of her workers, which quickly went to work, as she sat alone, and the large quantity of money and evolutionary stones had brought attention to most of the bar afterwards, it was actually surprising she hadn't gotten robbed at all, or even injured the way up, even how she carried it seemingly alone.

Without much word, a Pokémon had sat beside her, wearing a bright-white scarf, covering their mouth and cheeks, and having a long skinny body, the ears tips were covered in cream, moderate-sized brown rings going down its body, it didn't take much for her to realize it was a Furret. Which seemed and looked friendly, "Hiya new friend!" It squeaked out softly, "What brings you here exactly, and haven't seen your face before." He asked, as she looked at him, innocently tilting her head. "Not much, just really wanting to get back with exploring Dungeons and I always check in here, for wanted criminals, and bring them back to my base." She said softly, her eyes having some bags underneath them, probably stayed up to do some of the missions she said earlier. "You're with the Expedition society then? Or an official Exploration team?" He asked, asking in curiosity.

He asked a simple question, and was now curious of the Audino that was an inch or two smaller then him, his team had been intrigued and was curious from the moment she entered here, a Mismagius, and an Absol with more rougher fur, and a , maybe it took days, or weeks even to get that amount, needless to say, if they could get her, and potentially raid the base, maybe get a few decent items or so, and his team weren't exactly a 'Exploration team' materiel, he was hoping to get more information out of the naïve Audino, "Nope~! I've created _my own_ , I suppose? Though not officially, but we're managing through and have our own shops and small economy too!" Too good of a deal to pass, that meant they could probably pull in more! His partners, which had sat nearby him, lighted up, maybe taking _hostage_ of this Audino could get them various items! Maybe kick them out of the place, since they weren't an official guild, they could easily 'visited them', without having anyone tracing them, since they were quite far away from a Official Guild that would investigate the problem.

He looked at his partners and had given them a simple wink, readying now to take this plan in action, she seems like a rookie even!, "That sounds really nice friend! Lets go now, so we can talk more about this in private and my friends will come along too! We'll have a _'fun' time!'_ " Giving her a soft fake smile, boy was he hating pretending to be happy and friendly, as she was drinking away the mug that had been filled with the rich-Oran berries, that was delivered a minute ago, as they idly chattered, as the female Timburr finally arrived. "Sorry for the delay! Skarmory was delayed with his delivery through the back, but we got some new reference for who we got for our criminals, they usually deliver here first, since it gives them a break, and its located closely to the middle of this continent, before heading to anyone else, funnily enough, takes two or three days, to get everywhere." They said, going through the empty door-frame, having carried a decent pile of papers in their arms, and having laid out five, "We got our first here, the most dangerous, according to what authorities said, they're really unknown, and strike without a word or warning, a few glimpses though what their appearance is, to any Exploration team that goes nearby these folks, or is spotted in a dungeon, is basically doomed. We've had a rumor they have a hidden hideout and an actual team, but we don't know what it is or where, even who, we just call them, the **Renegade of Karma** , since it's sort of like luck betrays whoever approaches them, and the knocked-out teams barely remember anything before entering a room or much, and I've heard entire teams of four, up to six even, and I think it might relate to someone, that had been reported stealing a **Time Gear** , an **'Illusionist'** they said."

They had calmly said, shrugging their shoulder, " **Rewards fifteen-thousand Poké,** apparently the guild members who were knocked out been looted, hard to tell if somethings stolen or lost in the dungeon if done by someone. Or uh, searched through, a few had their items taken, and are the one's putting they're Chansey's eggs in one bask, hoping someone can get them, probably to get revenge for all the lost progress and stuff that was gone, maybe their safety too, and there's only a twenty-five reduction for guild members all across the continent, _I think_ , so everyone's going to probably get frenzy for our mysterious stranger, been happening for two weeks apparently, I'm certain you can do this, Doc. But this is more of an open to public citizens oddly enough."

As she took a small break for her breath, before continuing, "The second one is a lunatic Typhlosion, with a scar somewhere on them, male, four-thousand, third a Flareon, female, their names 'Ray' apparently, worth- You get the point, and I think you'll just review them later, either way, I'll be posting the extras in a day or so."

The team that had overheard that the large amount of Poké was going off, to anyone in the continent, was strange but the reward sounded perfect, able to not get reduced to a mere one thousand-five-hundred Poké, was perhaps the biggest haul yet! Well to them, but they'd first hit the Audino, get those posters, and get this mysterious team or stranger, and others too, **a HUGE bonus** , with extra time too! As she had taken the posters, rolling it up, and stuffing it in her puffy, white tuff of a tail she had for, not really having a container or anything, "Sounds like fun! I think I'll attempt at this mysterious fast figure first, and sorry sir, but we don't really allow anyone to join our guild, special requirements needed. And I'll be staying here, for tonight, so you guys might be too busy, to stay here as well."

Saying softly, and the male Furret there, was very disappointed however, and looking more irritated, and she was correct indeed, they hadn't graduated and needed to get back soon as possible to the Guild, and finish up assisting a Shaymin, within at least Twenty hours, at her choice. "O-Oh? He-he, well I sadly didn't say it wasn't much of a choice exactly, now did I? Now please hand over those papers, or else me and my friends will not hesitate to attack." Whispering it to her there, and having been left alone the, the Timburr, leaving to attend to the others, as the Audino giggled playfully, with her eyes closed, "I couldd.. But what if I don't wanna?" She asked, and had flicked gently at his nose, which received an immediate response of his own fore-paw, Brick Break, being lighted up and slashed down upon the playful Pokémon, which would connect, but it didn't, she had leaned her stool back purposely, only to connect to his partner, the Absol, and having slammed his body down upon the wooden floor and breaking the stool itself, as she had leaned forward then.

"That was fun! And oh-oh! Your wanting to play?" She asked, though the annoyed Furret had quickly swiped again, twice, diagonally and sideways, but only breaking the stool, as she used as a mere shield, the Absol somehow with-stand the fighting-type move, and sat up dazed, by now, being checked up on by the Mismagius, the whole bar got they're attention. One; From the fact of wood splintering and breaking, including a body heavily hitting the floor, upon the unfortunate Absol, and now the fact that an Audino was quickly avoiding each attack of the angered Furret, who was quickly chasing them, not caring the fact if the fighting-moves were going to hit an innocent or object, breaking a few tables, and chairs, as they roared, "Stand still you darn weak Magickarp! And give me those wanted posters, before I decide to actually start hurting you!"

As conveniently, some _actual_ guild members, that were inside, passing by, were about to step in, a Raichu, Wartortle, and a Kirlia, as the familiar Timbur, was watching from the side-lines, as the electric mouse spoke up, "I swear those idiots are literally ruining our reputation, shall we intervene?" But quickly interrupted by the female fighting-type, "Now hold your Ponytas, rushing in there is dumb, and dangerous enough, not with her involved, just watch, unless you really want be mistaken for wanting to 'play' with her, I'd rather have not another incident like with darn stubborn, flirty Charizard..."

Following up with the fight, now, her ears perked up, being compared to a Magickarp seemed too annoy her and caught her attention, "A Magickarp, what's that? And my turn now!" Giggling out, an having managed to be in the middle of the room, on the top of a table, a sort-a horde of customers surrounded them, a few yelling who would win, and to go all out and more, probably most of them betted upon the hot-headed Furret. She actually didn't move, as he had released his final Break Brick, upon her, catching it with her left-paw, probably crushing it too by accident, "First rule of battling! Never leave yourself exposed or too predictable, using your environment can be helpful too!" She had stated, before then bringing her right paw all the way back and quickly releasing it to him, a simple punch, within less of a second they were launched to the other side of the room, hitting the wall with a loud slam, as she had giggle, "Sorry friend! I didn't suspect you to not be so ready! And who else wants to play?" She asked, looking around the room curiously of the customers, before averting to his two comrades, "You two can _join in_! Your friend seemed to have fun!"

* * *

 **Author notes!** : Whoo-whee, we gotta an overpowered foe or ally here! And lets hope they don't cause more trouble! We already got someone doing so, and funny enough, it snowed when I was typing this! And couldn't think of a better name, sorry!


End file.
